vipicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tà Năng Phan Dũng
Ta Nang - Phan Dung Location: At about 250km by car from Ho Chi Minh, it is one of the most beautiful trekking routes in Vietnam, with landscape transitting from highland to central coastal plateau. Characteristics: The typical scenery here includes pine forest, green meadows spreading over hills, and tiltled trails filled with basalt soil. Despite offering amazing landscapes, the trek is still a hidden gem and only known by some local adventure seekers. The route is approximately 55 kilometers stretching over 3 provinces: from Ta Nang District of Lam Dong, through Ninh Thuan, to Phan Dung District of Binh Thuan. You will walk on high terrain, hills after hills, with the highest up to 1,100 meters above sea level and 500 meters at the lowest. Activities: Hiking, Photography, Camping, Eating WHAT YOU NEED TO PREPARE BEFORE YOUR TRIP Although Ta Nang – Phan Dung is not a dangerous route, many groups have gotten lost due to the lack of a detailed map and, sometimes, proper preparation. Phone signal is VERY rare. You have no option to give up in the middle because there’s no way to get you out – the terrain is not bike-friendly. Hence, be strong and determined! Trekking and camping tools * Route map: A map of the entire route with pins of checkpoints is utmost important. * Walkie-talkie: Make sure you rent ones that are water-resistant and have strong batteries. Divide them among the small groups. It is important to stay informed of each other’s whereabouts during the trip. * Flashlights for evening use. * Light torch for fire, camping lights, etc. * Utility: knife(s) for batoning and opening food. * Tents: bring enough tents and divide them evenly among the small groups. Camping on the hill can be cold, so you also need tent covers, padding, and pegs. * Sleeping bags. * Power bank. * Compass, either a real one or a mobile app works. Food & drink * At least 3,5 litres of water per person, estimated for a 1.5 day trip. * Dry food: energy bar/snack, chocolate, high calorie food, etc. * Oresol or any oral rehydration solution to keep you hydrated. The basic formula contains sugar, salt, and lime/lemon. Clothing * Raincoat, especially for rainy season. * Jacket * Trekking shoes: you can use your regular sport shoes but the roads can be damaging. Some parts are slippery with moss or small rocks. * Sandals any types of rain shoes. You will have to pass a few streams. If your trekking shoes are waterproof, that’s great, just keep in mind that water might leak in from the top. Crocs are perfect, but you can find cheaper alternatives at any supermarket in Ho Chi Minh City. * Hat, scarfs, and gloves: It is very hot and sunny at the top of the hills. * Toiletries: you might want to use mouth wash instead of a toothbrush to save water. Medical bag * First-aid kit * Insect repellants * Sunscreen * Vitamin C (optional) * Pain relief, anti-inflammatory drug, panadol, etc. HOW TO GET THERE? From Ho Chi Minh City, you can catch Phuong Trang bus to Da Lat. The station is at 81 Tran Hung Dao St., District 1, HCMC. Phone number: 08.3838.6852 – Email: hotro@futabus.vn – Website: https://futabus.vn/en-US/. Ask the driver to drop you off at the intersection of Ta Hine town on QL20. From there, you can either take a xe-om to checkpoint 1 (map below). Here are some phone numbers – Son xe om: +84 163 443 7939; Cuong (car service) +84 169 911 8088.